search whitney
by whitneyloves
Summary: when whitney warner was 16 she started illigal streetracing. on the day she wanted to tell her ex boyfriend liam hale who is also her best friend about it. but he was planning to tell his new girlfriend his biggest secret the secret he only trusted to her
1. Chapter 1

**this is a crossover with need for speed most wanted and the twilight saga.**

**hope you injoy it ^^**

**xxxx whitneyloves**

* * *

Chapter 1

Someone walks through a dark street. The figure whears a black cape.

As she walks she could feel that people where following her. As silent as they walked she could feel the air moves. One of the things who where great for a vampire. she waited for the 14 th person. Finally she tought. Way to fast for an normal human she turned a round to face her stalkers. She looked and saw that they where suprised that she had noticed them. '' I'm here to see my sister'' she said. '' she isnt here she is making things ready for racing against number 7'' a guy said. Staring still suprised at her. ''So'' .she continues ''where is razor? Is he going to race to?'' ''no'' ''an other guy with short black hair answerd'' he just appeard. She was suprised she dint see him coming. Well maby he was standing here all along. ''He had some other things to do'' a guy with dark blond hair answerd. He was standing against a wall. She knew who he was he was one of racors best mates, Ronnie. She dint like him. Neither she liked racor or bull. They where souch an arogant people. She sighted. '' then where is that race?" she asked. Whe can't tell someone who doesnt belong to the black list. Nor can race or doesnt even has a car. '' bull answerd lauging ''fine'' she said ''if I have to get into your stupid black list to see my sister race then I shall!'' ''but you cant even race'' said bull who was standing next to ronnie. You dont have a chance! And he laught. '' so I'll teach it'' she said '' no one would ever teach you somting!'' Ronnie answerd lauging.

''Ill teach her'' guy she dint saw coming earlier answerd.

You! Bull laught. ''You just made it to the black list!'' ''with your big plans of beating razor!'' an other guy laugth. '' as far a I know I beated 4 blacklist racers in one day and you guys are here mutch longer. And dint got that far'' the nice guy answerd. She called him nice because he was the only blacklist racer who was nice to her. ''that was just good luck!" bull answerd. You maby get past them but you never get past us! Ronnie answerd. '' yeah! Well see that'' the nice guy answerd and walked into the dark. she could't see him anymore, But she could hear his foodsteps. She looked at the black list racers. ''So would you now fuck off from our terrain'' bull answerd. ''Where bizzy'' a man with sunglasses answerd. Fine she said and she walked back into the direction the nice guy fanished. Because she needed to speak to him. Who was that guy she asked herself she had never seen him before. But from what she heard he was good. why did he come here? She would keep an eye on him. Maby it was an cop and that was the last thing she needed.

Though he was far from her she could feel him walk. He was near his car. Or what she tought was his car. Now she was out of the lower part of the street she could see that a white porshe carrera was parked in a shead so it wouldt been seen trough te wrong people. She had no choice to run with some speed to catch him before he got in his really nice white porshe. So she runned fast to him. But when she tought she had catshed up with him he was already in his car. How was that even possible? She was a lot faster than him. Now she had it! that guy was weird. She got fast to her black lamborghini gallardo. She smiled as she started the car. She liked lying obout her riding skills. But she wouldnt give up her couver easly. It was just to good. But here she needed an other one. Because this people where very sucpicius. As she started the car she drove with a speed of 300 km a hour she sucseeded to get past the white porshe. She pushed a couple of buttens on the touch screen in the middle of the two seets. Scanning identety it said. It was scanning the cars numberplate. Personal identity and more. Prosessing. She saw that he had noticed her. It wasnt hard not to, because she was driving before him. He tried to ride next to her and scrolled the window she wasnt going go reveal that she was actually driving. So she drived faster. She could see his face when she drived 480 trough the city. It was hilarious. She grinned. Now she had seen his face better he remind her of someone. But who was it? Processing comlete a voice said. That is quick she said. Normally racers have huge records so it takes a while to scan them.

She looked at the information what was protected in a corner of the front window.

As she saw the picture she had almost a heart attack. Wat is pretty weird for a half vampire. but not impossible. She almost hit a car. But she could luckly avoid it.

It couln't be of all the people on earth. Why him!

* * *

**weird huh a girl who loves cars ^^**

**i had this story al ridden in my mind before even writning it. that's why my fanfic name is whitneyloves ^^ because I love the whole story and expecially whitney :P**

**sorry for my bad english :(**

**xxxxxx**

**whitneyloves **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi... I know it's been ages before I uploaded chapter 2 but I really been bizzy. ^^ **

**I'm sorry. I hope you like my new chapter. :P**

* * *

Chapter 2

When he first saw the shining black lamborghini he tought that one black list racer followed him. But when he searched on his self boulded touch screen where he could find all the information he wanted. He saw that there was no black list racer who had a shining lamborghini. Exept for a guy named ming but he lost his one years ago. Who is this guy? He asked to himself. He tought that the driver maby wants to race. So he scrolled his window down. He couldnt see who whas driving. But the driver in the lamborghini suddenly gave more gass and drove to the shop areas with (if he had to believe his touchscreen calculations) 480 miles a hour (was that even posibble). he dicided to turn back, to avoid police. When he finally arrived at his hotel he parked his car so easely that you almost tought it was. he walked to the luxiast hotel of whole rockport. The hall of the exspensive hotel whas light with a lot of chairs and fauteuils. He walked to the elevator. He was thinking about the shining black lamborghini. It whas somehow familliar to him. It was deffinatly a streetracer who else would drive around 500 miles a hour in a shop area? He wanted to now who it was. then the elevator stopped and the doors opend automaticly he walked to the hotel room with the number 10069 on the door. He turned the key and opend it. The room was modern with a sofa and a lcd tv and a pretty few of the city. The tv was on and two men where lounging on the sofa. They where watching football like always. Liam walked to a nearby chair and grabbed a tin of cola. ''liam glad your here, no one made a goal yet. '' the man with the blond hair said. "How did it go? " the other asked. '' I raced against ming today.'' Liam answerd. ''listen who do we now with a really shining black lamborghini?'' liam asked ''nick ''the one with the brown hair answerd. ''You'l should know whitch one it is'' nick sighted. '' are you really that stupid?'' the two men looked at him with all interest. ''the shadow'' he answerd. And he shaked his head. ''why do you wanna know?" it was a mericle liam could get any whiter than he already was but it was possible. The two men looked shocked but also intrested at him. ''because I just saw one driving 500 miles a hour to a shopping area.'' for a moment it remained quiet.''JACKPOT!'' the guy with the brown hair answerd.''steady jason'' nick said to the man with brown hair.''is that even posible?'' said jason I ''dont know. If my computer is right and he always is than the lamborghini had a speed of 480 miles a hour'' liam answerd. ''liam are you sure you saw a shining black lamborghini?''nick asked.'' ofcourse Im sure! you don't see a beautiful shining black lamborghini every day.'' And after 2 damm years I really know how a lamborghini looks like'' liam answerd. '' then the rumors where true'' said jason'' ''the shadow'' is now in rockport.''

* * *

**whoooooooh..... the shadow ¬¬. it sound's dangerus. ofcourse it is ;)**

**-xxxxxx- whitneyloves **


End file.
